ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
The Akira Kurusu Cult
The Akira Kurusu Cult is a small group of fans of the Persona 5 franchise that come on to Pony Town nearly every Saturday as the character Akira Kurusu. They are often seen around Hazbin Hotel ponies, making fun of them for their controversial interest. History The Akira Kurusu Cult was first created when a frequent Pony Town user "celestine ♡." They decided to host a get-together for fans of the Persona 5 franchise, due to that being their main interest at the time and they wanted more friends who like Shin Megami Tensei. After a few weeks of gathering fans of Persona 5, via finding ponies dressed up as Shin Megami Tensei characters and whispering an invite to a discord server, the get-together was finally ready to start. The total amount of people in the server during the first get together was thirty-two people. At least over twenty-five people came on Saturday, 11/09/2019, at 5pm EST. The get-together started out with everyone meeting up at an area just above to the left of where most of the Danganronpa ponies hang out. Once everyone finally came, the Akira ponies traveled to spawn, where attention was immediately centered on them. After they got the attention of quite a few people and managing to get more Akira ponies who were unaware of the get-together, they traveled to the Carrot Farm. The Akira ponies ran into some Hazbin Hotel ponies when they got there, so their first reaction to them was to instantly make fun of their interest, due to how controversial the topic of Hazbin Hotel is because of all the drama surrounding it. Controversy After finishing up with the Hazbin Hotel ponies, "finishing up" meaning circling around them with the pixelated saw out, as if they are trying to cut them, the Akira ponies traveled downward, to the My Hero Academia area. Once there, they ran into more Hazbin Hotel ponies and proceeded to "finish them up" too, just like the others, stopping after a good minute of circling and moving on to other places. Although the Akira ponies have a great distaste for Hazbin Hotel, they do not go out of their way to harass any fans of the series. Whenever they do interact with Hazbin Hotel ponies, they make sure not to go too far because they know that it's not the correct thing to do. The Akira ponies don't go out of there way to attack people and try their hardest to mind their own business. If an Akira pony ever goes too far and actually starts harassing another pony, they will be kicked from the cult and will be looked down upon by the other Akiras. The Akira cult doesn't promote bullying or harassment of any kind and wishes to keep things fun for everyone. Where They Are Now The Akira Kurusu Cult is in an active discord server, that tries to maintain a decent schedule for coming back onto Pony Town as Akira Kurusu or any character from Shin Megami Tensei every Saturday. New members of the "cult" are always welcomed with open arms to this very day and are actually rather tame when it comes to chatting. Akira 2.png Akira 4.png|"WE SHARE ONE BRAINC ELL" Akira 3.png the council.png|The council will decide your fate Category:Fads